king_of_thievesfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
These are all the versions of the game so far. Version 2.14 (current version) Released on October the 18th, 2016 KING OF THIEVES IS CELEBRATING HALLOWEEN! *'HALLOWEEN EVENT AND CUSTOMIZATION' Join our spooky Halloween event! Collect ghosts in other players' dungeons and inside the Maze to open the Halloween chest and get unique gems and a special costume! *'NEW "SUGGESTED GUILDS" LIST' New to the game? Don't know which guild to join? A renewed list of suggested guilds is here to help you! No more inactive guilds there. Find your perfect guild and lead it to victory! Version 2.13 Released on August the 4th, 2016 *'PROFILE. '''Find out more about your guild mates and friends! *'LEADERBOARDS. Find out how you perform compared to other players. Prepare to reach the top! *'SUBSCRIPTION. '''Get an opportunity to progress faster and access exclusive costumes. *'SHARE YOUR ACHIEVEMENTS. 'Tell your friends about your skills and gems. *'NEW COSTUMES. '''Brand new, stylish, perfectly tailored costumes await you. Dress up the way you like and try to collect them all! Version 2.12 Released on June the 30th, 2016 * '''NEW PACK OF UPDATED TRAPS. THE BONY ONES! '''Now the traps have bones either in or next them. They are obtained by upgrading till level 36! * '''NEWS FEED. '''News feed is now available for everyone. Find out how the latest things are going! Version 2.11 Released on May 19th, 2016 * '''GUILD BATTLE SEASONS. Embark on a brand new guild competition; win the most guild battles during the season to get your hands on huge rewards! Get to the top to win this season’s unique outfit and prove your guild status. * DYNAMIC TRAP TOOL TIPS IN EDITOR MODE, ENHANCED WITH 3D TOUCH. '''Now it’s easy to get the essential information on trap damage in editor mode: just use your 3D touch function on the trap to see its stats, force touch to open trap upgrade window. Or use long tap to activate tool tip mode. Multiple overlapping traps can be reached for upgrades now, just tap on corresponding tool tip to open the upgrades window. No need to chase moving traps anymore; easy access in editor mode. * '''OUTFIT PREVIEW MODE. No need to guess whether an outfit has a trace, how it would look in action, just use your 3D touch function or long tap on desired outfit to enter preview mode! * NEW COSTUMES AND UNIQUE GEMS. Lots of new outfits to meet the most picky demands and make your character truly unique! * Football Euro 2016! ''' Version 2.10 Released on April 14th, 2016 * '''DAILY QUESTS. Designed by Geffi to sharpen your skills. Successful completion will grant you access to... *'THE MAZE'. Embark on a brand new game mode! Beat the ancient maze full of traps and guards to get your hands on the special resource required for... *'NEW UPGRADES'. Become the most unstoppable thief with this set of secret knowledge! *'HARVEST ALL GEM MINES BUTTON'. No need to go through the all-mines-gem-collecting routine anymore, one button to rule them all! *'NEW COSTUMES'. Fashionista extravaganza! The most-wanted and most-discussed outfits on our forums. Join the conversation on... Version 2.9 Released on March 17th, 2016 *'NEW TRAP'. Meet Lil’ Scorcher, an adorable little dragon that will burn your foes to ashes! *'NEW LOCATION'. Lay siege to the Ancient Castle with 16 new single-player levels full of deadly traps, three totem dungeons and one gem mine! Version 2.8 Released on February 16th, 2016 *'NEW COSTUMES'. Brand new, stylish, perfectly tailored costumes await you. Dress up the way you like and try to collect them all! *'NEW UNIQUE GEM'. Winter Holidays have passed, and so has the Snow Globe Gem. But only to free up space for a new piece of unique jewellery. Find out what it is with this update. *'NEW' CHARACTER. Shady Joe went on vacation, leaving business to his beautiful cousin Eve. She is rumoured to be on good terms with the Gods of Thievery. Eve is sure to attract your attention with the most lucrative deals out there. Version 2.7 Released on December 18th, 2015 *'OUTFIT CUSTOMISATION'. You wanted to look fancy – we contacted the best thievery fashion engineers to find a solution. After a month of hard work they brought us the super fancy Style-O-Thief machine. It gives you a random costume in exchange for magic ingredients! *'THRONES'. What about my stats, you may ask? Well, surely a king of thieves needs a decent throne to hold their royal body! It is not merely a comfy resting spot but also a source of the essential thievery skills and powers they have become accustomed to. And don’t worry about outfits, you will get the equivalent throne and costumes as you update! *'MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR'. We have decorated the game to celebrate the holidays together. You can also win some special limited-time costumes during this period. *'NEW UNIQUE GEM'. A new Christmas gem awaits you in the challenges. It has a very useful special ritual bonus, don’t hesitate to seek it out! *'GEM VAULT'. Gems higher than a 999,999 rating can now be sealed in the Gem Vault. Sealed gems cannot be taken out of the vault after sealing but their rating will be counted in your total score. *'GUILD CHAT LANGUAGE'. You can now choose the preferred language to be spoken in your guild, making it easier to communicate and collaborate. *'DUNGEON-TESTING IMPROVEMENTS'. You can now test the dungeons of your guild mates right from the guild chat. We have also added a restart button for dungeon testing to make it even more convenient. *'SCREEN RECORDING FOR iOS 9 USERS'.' '''Those of you with iOS 9 can now record and share your attacking experiences, making it easier to brag of your accomplishments'.' *'KING OF KINGS LEAGUE BUTTON'. Being in the Gods Leagues, you can now easily see the ongoing fight in the King of Kings league by tapping on its icon in Leagues window. Version 2.6 Released on September 24th, 2015 * '''BECOME A KING OF KINGS!' Get ready to compete for the title of King of Kings! Only one player in the world at a time can hold that title and wear the royal outfit! * KING OF KINGS MANTLE CLOTHING. King of Kings will be rewarded with the most powerful outfit in the game – mantle clothing and a crown. This outfit can be worn only by the current King of Kings and if one looses the title, the outfit is gone as well. * GODS OF THIEVERY LEAGUES. Thieves excitement about unique stones and challenges raise interest among their creators. Legendary gods of thievery wish to meet most worthy thieves in person and welcome them to the gods leagues! * NEW UNIQUE GEM. It is not known what new unique gem would be, but one thing for sure – the Feather Gem can be obtained no more. Don’t miss out on winning this one! * DUNGEON SOLUTION. Can’t find a solution to a dungeons defense and think it is unbeatable? We validate all the dungeons to be 100% beatable and you can check it yourself from now on. Solution replay is available now if you choose to quit attack before you reach the chest. But remember, you can not try on this dungeon after you’ve watched the solution! * FREE ORBS. Even more free orbs are available now! You may find this offer in the special tab of the bank window. * GEM AVAILABILITY. We continue to add sense to level. This is one more step to making them more interesting to get. From now on, if your level high enough, you can use any gem in your rituals. Version 2.5 Released on August 20th, 2015 * UNIQUE GEMS WITH SPECIAL ABILITIES. Nobody knows where these unique gems came from and what strange artifacts they hold inside. The legends tell that they belong to the gods, who have their own big plan and thus have been distributing them on purpose. What is definitely known, however: the only way to get hold of a unique gem is to win a challenge. * FEATHER GEM. The first known unique gem is the Feather Gem. It has some special abilities: Gives a bonus of 15 orbs if used in a ritual. It is disguised during the ritual (other players can't see it until they reach the chest). Cannot be retrieved.The only way to get the Feather Gem is to win a challenge! * CHALLENGES. Every weekend, thieves from all over the world gather to fight for unique gems in different thievery disciplines. Don't miss it! * CHAT IMPROVEMENTS. We've added automated messages about Guild Battle results with a list of top contributors and dungeon save alerts to the guild chat. * TRAPS CAN'T BE PLACED OVER THE TOTEM. It will help attackers to see what gems are fused in rituals. It also disables some equivocal trap configs. The validator may reset some of them, sorry for that. * GUILD NEWCOMERS. Players who join the guild during the Guild Battle will have to skip the round. Their delta will not accumulate and they will not receive any rewards until the next round. * RICOCHET AND GRAVITY BUGS ARE FIXED. No more instafists in your neck and other surprise. Version 2.4 Released on July 16th, 2015 * NEW TRAPS. Meet the new traps! Gravity Switch inverts the gravity. Ricochet flies through the dungeon and bounces off its walls! * NEW LOCATION. Conquer the Ice World with 16 single-player levels, 3 totem dungeons, and 1 big gem mine! * GUILD LEVELS AND BONUSES. Level up your guild by winning guild battles and increasing guild rating! Guild levels grant special bonuses to all guild members. * GUILD SEARCH. Now you can find any guild by its name, so it's easier to recruit new players. * DUNGEON TESTING. Test dungeons of your friends and guildmates to help them assess if their defenses are set up properly. * REPORT BUTTON. Now you can report cheaters and inappropriate names with a special button placed near the player's nickname. Thanks for your help and continued support! * SKIP COST REDUCED. Now it grows up to 300 gold and fixes on this sum. * GUILD LEADERS CAN GIVE AWAY THE BUTTON to another guild member of their choice. * ABUSE OF EARLY TOTEMS was closed. It's no longer impossible to place large gems into first totems and start rituals. * SLIDING ON PLATFORMS IS NO MORE. Rest in peace. * HELPSHIFT INTEGRATED IN THE GAME. Get answers on your questions right faster. Version 2.3 Released on June 11th, 2015 *'NEW LEAGUES:' After winning Golden League and defeating Lord Rastin you will face a new threat - five Legendary Kings returned from the dead! *'BIGGER GEMS:' We've raised the rating cap for gems, so now you can run totem rituals with 300k+ gems and create brand new gems with more than 1 million rating! *'GUILD CHAT:' Finally! Chat with your guildmates, thank them for retrieving your gems, discuss the strategy and lead your guild to victory! *'OPPONENT GUILD DETAILS:' Check how your rivals are doing in guild battle and who is their best contributor by simply tapping on their castle. *'GUILD CREATION PRICE CHANGED:' It is 200,000 gold now. *'GUILD RATING RESTRICTION LIMIT EXPANDED' from 300,000 to 1,500,000 Also we continue to improve our script which detects hacked dungeons and resets them to the default state. We're also working on protection from a third party software. And yes, the most active hackers will be banned. Another feature: League Characters like Lord Rastin will now have animated sprites. Version 2.2 Released on May 14th, 2015 *'GUILD BATTLES': Join forces with your guildmates and lead your guild to victory. Battle with another guilds and win awesome prizes! *'GUILD RETRIEVAL'; Guildmates now can help each other to retrieve their stolen gems! *'KEEPING GUILDS ALIVE': If a guild leader didn't log in for a long period of time his role will be automatically transferred to another guild member who is active and has the highest rating. *'IMPROVED TOP GUILDS': Now you can browse through all guilds in the game, not just the top 200. *'NEW MISSIONS': New missions to do and rewards to claim for our old-time players. *'ONLY GEMS THAT MATTER': Only gems you failed to retrieve yourself will become visible to your friends and guildmates in retrieve logs. Retrieve button is now located in defense logs. *'NO MORE CHESTS IN THE GROUND': We've fixed the bug which previously allowed to put chests in unreachable places. It was used also to move traps and doors to make really unbeatable dungeons. : Extras to improve game balance: *'STONES LOST IN PREVIOUS LEAGUE ROUND DO NOT AFFECT CURRENT ROUND RATING AFTER RETRIEVING ANY MORE': This fix was made to prevent some cunning guys win leagues just by getting back stones they allowed to steal. It's just the beginning of the battle with thieves who exploit retrieval mechanics for gaining benefits. More to come. *'ONE EXTRA LOCK WAS ADDED TO EVERY PLAYER'S DOOR': We were forced to add this in order to balance perfect completion of dungeons feature. It started to ruin game play at early levels. *'FLAWLESS DUNGEON COMPLETION DOESN'T HELP TO RESTORE KEYS GAINED BY AD WATCHING': It also needed to balance this feature. *'NO INSTAKILL WITH SPINNER': Sorry for easy skulls you'll miss because of this move. Noobies didn't know how to counter it, experienced guys knew how, but anyway they dodged it only every other time. Version 2.1 Released on April 4th, 2015 *'IMPROVED RETRIEVAL:' Now you can try to retrieve your stolen gems yourself! (Instead of making your Facebook friends do it!) *'FLAWLESS RAID BONUS': Beat the dungeon without any deaths to get back all the lock picks you've spent breaking in. (A chance to play more without watching so many advertisements!) *'UNLOCK ONCE, PLAY FOREVER': All single player dungeons now remain unlocked once you unlock them!(This is so you can go back and replay them for a small gold bonus!) *'KEEP YOUR SHIELD': You no longer need to remove your shield in order to attack another player! (More defense!) *'STAY PROTECTED': Improved the matchmaking algorithm so you will no longer be attacked right after leaving the game! (Even more defense!) *'BETTER DEFENSE LOGS': Defense logs now show the status of each player (Online, Under shield, etc.) *'BETTER BALANCE': To make the game more fair we've changed the formula for calculating gem steal chance bonus at 1 star. If someone raids your dungeon with only 1 star, you deserve a better chance to keep your gem! (Guess what? More defense!) *'NO MORE UNBEATABLE DUNGEONS': We've tuned game physics to minimize the amount of tricks players can use to make dungeons which seem unbeatable. This will affect only new dungeons though. Old ones would still use previous physics and tricks. (For example, super jump totems.) Category:Game elements